


"There's Something I Need To Tell You"

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry left that morning after telling Draco that he needs to tell him something. Written for the Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge "There's something I need to tell you". Words: 343





	"There's Something I Need To Tell You"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to erin-riwen for the beta <3

“There’s something I need to tell you” Harry said to Draco before he went to work that morning. Draco has been since then over-thinking everything that had happened between the two of them since they started dating five years ago. 

It could be anything what Harry needs to tell him. Is he dying of a terrible illness? Is he going to break up with Draco? What the hell is it that that he needs to tell him? It’s that word that scares Draco the most: “need”. It means that it’s not something silly Harry is planning. It’s something that Harry probably has spent days thinking about and can’t bear to have inside anymore. 

Draco tries all morning to focus on his work, but he can't care enough when his boyfriend is being his stupid self. Maybe it’d be better not to think like that; Harry could be ill and here’s Draco insulting him.

“I need to tell you something”, as much as Draco repeats the words in his head, they don’t reveal their secret meaning. It’s almost four o’clock now. Harry will be home in a few minutes. Draco can’t stand the tension anymore. 

“I’m home!” says Harry.

Draco’s stomach does a weird jump. He stands there in the middle of the room staring at Harry.

“Are you okay?” he asks. After all the stress Harry has put him in with his comment this morning, how dare he ask if Draco is fine?

“What’s that that you need to tell me?” Draco asks .

Harry just looks at him like he doesn’t know what his boyfriend is talking about. Then he realises it and laughs. Laughs! So he isn’t dying after all. The git!

“Well?” Draco says. 

“I’m sorry, love” says Harry. And he looks sorry. “I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just that Ginny told me she's pregnant."

At hearing Ginny’s name, Draco’s heart roared with jealousy, then… he hugs Harry in relief and kisses him.

“The next time you need to tell me something, just say it, you fucking idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what do you think on the comments! <3


End file.
